


Fade Into View

by thesunsetshigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Friends With Benefits, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunsetshigh/pseuds/thesunsetshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa knows complicated, but she also knows a decent deal when she sees one. So when she meets Clarke Griffin again for her sister-in-law's bachelorette party, she's hardly one to turn down an easy night of carefree enjoyment, nor the next night either. Except of course, it's never that easy.</p><p>Basically, both Clarke and Lexa are players, but they both lose the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dodgy Bar

**Author's Note:**

> I'm as British as they get, but I've tried to not anglicise it too much. This is also the first au I've ever posted so please let me know what you think :)

Bachelorette parties aren't Lexa's thing. 

At all.

But Octavia had batted her eyelashes and asked very nicely, and as Lincoln's sister it wasn't very appropriate for Lexa to decline her future sister in law.

And that is why Lexa now sits in what can only be described as one of the dodgiest bars in the United States of America, waiting for Octavia's friends to turn up. Lexa had been greeted by the maid of honour, Raven, who had been kind enough, but the woman is busy chatting to another of Octavia's friends and is also already slightly drunk.

Lexa is not drunk.

More to the point, Lexa is not drunk enough to make meaningless conversations with people she only has one mutual friend with.

A drink is passed to her from across the bar and Lexa can recognise the liquid as beer, but the drink smells closer to cat piss than Lexa would like to admit. Bringing it nearer to her face is not on her agenda.

More of Octavia's friends turn up, and Raven, balancing precariously on a chair so that she can attract the attention of the group, suggests they make their way to the limo waiting outside. Lexa stands and takes in the small group of women and sighs herself. She can acknowledge that she's not the most entertaining person when she's with people she would consider her friends, but with strangers she's even worse. She takes her jacket off the chair besides her anyway and follows the women outside. At least they're leaving the bar.

Lexa counts four women piling into the limousine in front of her, and Raven is behind her as she sits down and slides along the seat to make space. It takes Raven longer than the others to get into the limousine, but Lexa looks away. She had watched the girl limp earlier, and Lexa wasn't one to judge. Instead, she turns her eyes to her own hands sitting in her lap. She can still see the tan line that marked the ring she had once worn so proudly on her finger, and she laughs to herself. 

Raven tells their driver an address which Lexa vaguely recognises as the posher part of town and the limo takes off. She doesn't look back at the bar because she may not know what to expect of the night, but honestly she's quite glad that it won't be spent there.

In her pocket her phone buzzes with a text and she considers how rude it would appear to read it now. Then she looks up and sees that all the other women are quite happy chattering away with themselves - and besides, Lexa is far above caring what strangers think of her these days. So she pulls the phone from her pocket and reads. It's just work - it always is. 

The limo pulls to a stop and the door flings open. Raven peers up at the newcomers. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Raven asks. "Get in losers!"

Lexa watches as Octavia climbs into the limousine, wearing dangerously high heels and her hair in a braid that could rival her own. "Lexa," Octavia smiles, "I'm really glad you could make it!"

Nodding in response, Lexa misses the other 'loser' get in, but a knee brushes hers gently as they sit themselves in the only space directly opposite Lexa.

The brunette glances up at the contact, and the woman sitting there is blonde and blue-eyed and staring right at her.

"Clarke," Lexa begins quietly when the limo starts driving again and the other woman go back to talking amongst themselves. "We meet again."

The blonde offers Lexa a smile which is more of a smirk and opens her mouth to respond, but is interrupted by Raven's cry of 'listen up dickheads'. Clarke sighs and tears her gaze away from Lexa to listen to her friends obligingly. 

"We are in for a night of Reyes standard fun, which means tomorrow we won't remember a thing," Raven declares, waving a small glass of champagne in the air as she speaks. "And you all know me, I'm not for that bonding, pampering shit." 

Some of the girls laugh, Lexa sees Clarke chuckling from out of the corner of her eye.

"So put your shirts on ladies," Raven continues as she passes out shirts from a bag beneath her. Each has an individual name printed onto the back. " And get your foam penises out of this bag."

Lexa rolls her eyes because this group is clearly going to be one of those groups, but takes the shirt anyway. It's black and red, and marked with 'The 100'. On the back, 'Commander' spreads the space between the two sleeves.

"Obviously we don't know you very well Lexa," Octavia explains. "But we asked Lincoln what to put on your shirt."

Lexa looks to Octavia, somewhat surprised by the thoughtfulness. She laughs at the sentiment. "This is great," she thanks.

"We're just going to assume it's not anything to do with a sex position," jokes Clarke, catching Lexa's eyes. The smirk is back on the blonde's face and Lexa almost shows her surprise.

"Yeah, because Lincoln knowing that would be weird," pipes up Raven. "You know, being your brother and all."

Lexa shakes her head and pulls her gaze away from Clarke. "I wanted to be a Commander when I was younger," she states with a shrug. "So that I could stop my dad from moving us from state to state each two months."

Octavia sobers up and nods, "Lincoln told us about him."

"Yeah," replies Lexa, because she didn't really have anything left to say about it. They didn't move around anymore, because it's difficult to go on tour when you're not actually alive.

She looks up when Clarke nudges her knee gently. "He seemed like a great man."

Lexa swallows and clenches her jaw. "He was," she nods, then looks away at the shirt in her hands. When she glances up at Clarke a minute later, the blonde is looking carefully at her. The others have gone back to their conversations. 

"You don't need a foam penis to have a good time tonight Lexa," Clarke tells her. Lexa raises an eyebrow. "They're just to remind Octavia how sheltered she was when she grew up."

Lexa nods and smiles, and this time it's Clarke who looks away.

"So what about you then?" asks Lexa, gesturing down at the shirt in Clarke's lap. "'Princess'?"

"Because Clarke is a privileged bitch!" declares Raven, who high fives Octavia before both girls burst into a laughing fit. Lexa looks at Clarke for an explanation.

The blonde shrugs, eyes twinkling with amusement. "They think I've had an easy life, because I got to go to college." 

"I would hope," starts Lexa, "that you went to more than just college, seeing as you're who treated my shoulder." She tilts her head at the blonde. "Doctor Griffin," she adds.

"I thought I told you to call me Clarke."

"That's hardly protocol."

"Oh believe me Lexa," calls Raven, "our Clarke knows how to break protocol."

The blonde sighs, and Octavia swats Raven's knee. "It's complicated," shrugs the blonde. 

Lexa nods. "I know complicated."


	2. The Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a strip club, it always is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh but the idea of a cocky Clarke Griffin? I'm sold...

It's the fourth bar they've been to and Lexa is already over wasting her money on buying drinks she'll hardly touch, so she opts for just water and sits with the rest of the women at a booth in the corner.

"Okay time for a drinking game!" declares Raven, waving at Clarke to hurry up and bring the shots over. "The 100," she continues, gesturing at those labelled as such by their shirts, "versus the Arkers."

"First team to drink all?" questions Octavia.

"That's the one."

"Real inventive Reyes," quips Clarke, resting the tray of drinks on the table.

"I make the best inventions, I'll have you know."

"The helium senior prank was legendary," declares a woman Lexa thinks is Monroe. She's not entirely sure though.

"The helium senior prank was expensive," Clarke grumbles. "I was grounded for a month."

"You know what they say about the past, Princess?" slurs Raven, leaning over Lexa so she can talk directly to Clarke.

"It's passed," Clarke replies, tilting her head and bringing her beer bottle to her lips. Lexa watches them both. 

"And here's to the future!" sings Octavia. "My future. With Lincoln!"

"To the future," the women toast, and Clarke's eyes snap to Lexa's.

Raven brings the tray of shots into the middle of the table, placing them between the women. "One game ladies, and then we'll leave this joint."

A collective groan comes from the women. 

"Hey," objects Raven. "One more place..." she wiggles her eyebrows. "...and I swear it will be worth your patience."

"Actually," speaks Clarke, standing and smoothing down her shirt. "I think I'm going to sit this one out. I'm taking a smoker's break."

"You can't do that Griffin," Raven cries. "The teams will be uneven."

"It's okay. I'll go with her," declares Lexa, standing herself and looking at Clarke for her reaction. 

The blonde shrugs and leaves the booth. Lexa follows. 

Outside the air is cold, but it's a welcome relief from the busy mugginess of the bar. Clarke crosses the street to sit on the steps of the opposite building. 

"If you're a doctor," muses Lexa as she moves to sit next to her. "Shouldn't you know better than to smoke?"

"I don't smoke," the blonde replies, shaking her head.

"Then why did you say you did?" the taller woman asks.

"Needed a break," Clarke admits. She looks distractedly down at her hands held in her lap.

"Would you rather I go back inside?"

"You do that and Raven will get pissy you messed up her game," Clarke responds.

"Then come in with me," suggests Lexa.

"I don't want to drink more," Clarke explains. She looks up at Lexa. "It's complicated."

Lexa nods. "Fair enough," she tells Clarke, and then lets her gaze turn to the door of the bar.

"You're the first person who hasn't asked me to elaborate," Clarke observes.

"You don't owe me an explanation," shrugs Lexa. 

"Well, thanks." 

"Not a problem, Clarke."

"So," Clarke continues. "I didn't realise you're Lincoln's mysterious sister. It's a small world."

Lexa nods. "Didn't think I'd see you again, Doctor," she agrees.

"You speak less when you're not high on painkillers," Clarke informs Lexa, bumping her shoulder into the woman and laughing.

Before either woman can say anything more, the door to the bar opens and the other women stagger out. Octavia stumbles across the street and grabs Clarke's hand. Clarke is pulled awkwardly to her feet. 

"Come on Princess, we're going to a strip club."

Besides Clarke, Lexa groans at the prospect. As Octavia runs back to join the other women, Clarke's eyes travel the length of Lexa's body. "Nothing wrong with a bit of stripping," she smirks.

Lexa raises her eyebrows but doesn't say anything. She stays silent even after they have arrived.

It's a male strip club, of course it is, and there are men everywhere Lexa looks. And it's just so obvious that Lexa wonders how she didn't think to expect it. 

The other women are ecstatic with their location, and Lexa wants to slam her head into a wall. Except she can't get to a wall, because there are men. Everywhere.

Octavia is giggling when a waiter clad only in tight fitting trousers walks over to the table to get the drink orders, and Lexa rolls her eyes. The other women cheer, clearly alcoholically inspired, when he stands on the table. Lexa wonders whether they're playing by rules she doesn't know of. She zones out.

"You look bored," observes Clarke, dragging Lexa back into the club as she drops into the seat besides her. Lexa swings her gaze round to look at Clarke.

"I could say the same for you," she replies, stretching her arms behind her.

"I'm too old to be out drinking," Clarke admits with a shrug, her eyes twinkle at Lexa.

Lexa hums her agreement.

"And strip clubs aren't my thing," adds Clarke.

A moment passes, and Lexa looks carefully at Clarke. Around them the women are shrieking; Octavia is receiving a lap dance. 

"Men aren't my thing," reveals Lexa.

Clarke nods, the corner of her lips lifting slightly as she turns to look back at the group.

"So if strip clubs aren't your thing Clarke, then what is your thing?" Lexa questions quietly. 

Lexa almost chokes when Clarke looks back at her, with blue eyes so bright Lexa feels the need to look away. 

"Apparently, cheaters," remarks Clarke with a cold bitter laugh. She places her beer bottle down onto the table. 

"Ouch," lends Lexa, raising her eyebrows. 

"Yep," agrees Clarke, whose eyes flicker to Raven before returning to Lexa. "And your thing? If it isn't men?"

Lexa shrugs. "Liars." She looks at Clarke. "It's complicated."

"You know, Lexa," begins the blonde, ignoring the excited chatter around her. "It seems like we've shared some similar experiences."

"So it does," confirms Lexa.

Clarke nods. Lexa raises her eyebrows. The game changes.

"As a young doctor I don't exactly have time get out much," muses Clarke. "But I try not to waste time on nights where I go home to an empty bed," she continues with a shrug.

"One night stands," Lexa smirks.

"Yes," laughs Clarke. "That's my thing."

"I understand."

"Oh yes?"

"Yes Clarke," answers Lexa, eyeing the blonde and noting the way she leans forward in her seat. "I've had my fair share."

"You know, it's inappropriate for a doctor to fantasise about old patients, and perhaps this is the alcohol in my system talking," begins Clarke. "But any time you need a check up, you know where I work."

"That sounds like you've got something on your mind Clarke."

"I'm pretty," shrugs Clarke. "And you're insanely attractive. We could have some fun together."

"Clarke," warns Lexa.

"Just one night. Nothing more," Clarke offers.

"We will have to see each other again," Lexa states, nodding over to Octavia. "At the wedding."

Clarke shrugs. "You better make sure you don't disappoint then," she teases. Lexa smirks.

"Mockery isn't the product of a strong mind Clarke," replied Lexa.

Clarke leans in, moving closer to Lexa. "I don't need a strong mind when I've got strong fi-"

"Oit!" interjects Raven, ignoring that Clarke and Lexa are clearly in a private conversation of their own. "Our little warrior," Raven continues, pointing at Octavia. "Wants to get home to see Lincoln."

"Yeah," laughs Clarke. "See him naked." Beside her Lexa shudders at the thought. Clarke moves her hand to rest it on the brunette's thigh beneath the table.

"Do you blame me?" questions Octavia.

"Can we please stop this conversation," begs Lexa. Clarke's hand moves higher up her thigh. 

Octavia laughs. "Well Clarke, Lincoln's picking me up. And as much as I love you, I don't think you want to be there for that show."

"In the car?!" Clarke asks. Lexa almost chokes.

"Hey!" objects Octavia. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

Lexa leans into Clarke, whose hands are tracing teasing circles further and further up her thigh. "I'd rather be doing you," she tells Clarke under her breath. The hand stills and it's Clarke's turn to not react.

"So are you okay to get a cab?"

Clarke nods, not trusting her voice.

"We can share one if you want," Lexa suggests to Clarke. "Car pooling and all that."

"Great, we can save the environment," nods Clarke, removing her hand from Lexa's thigh. "I'm just going to go to the restroom," she says as she stands up. "If I'm not back before you all leave, have a good night girls."

The women at the table smile up at her, and her eyes lock with Lexa's for a lingering glance. Lexa nods slightly and then Clarke turns and walks off.

When Clarke exits the restroom, there is just Lexa left, leaning against the wall with Clarke's coat flung over her arm.

"How is your shoulder?" Clarke asks, walking forward to stand directly in front of Lexa.

"It's been worse. I had a really shit doctor treat it last time it dislocated," Lexa teases.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere so I can do a follow up check,"

"What are you suggesting Clarke?" smirks Lexa.

"I am suggesting," replies the blonde, leaning in close to the taller woman and turning her head to speak clearly into Lexa's ear. Her breath is warm. "We get out of here." 

Lexa looks down at her, eyes burning into Clarke's. The taller woman nods, and Clarke's hand brushes against her waist as she pulls her coat from Lexa's grasp. Clarke smiles when she sees the reaction the contact receives, a clenched jaw and an intake of sharp breath. 

"Let's go," replies Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr and spam my dash with pictures of pretty girls or corny puns, both work : thesewildfiresgrow


	3. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But "stop" she whispers into the echoes of their heavy breathing. "Strip clubs aren't your thing," she reminds Clarke, pressing a heated kiss against the blonde's jaw. "But I'm going to change your mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know why this chapter is late, blame exams (but also blame Netflix because I basically put off all of my revision to watch OUAT instead and I don't regret it but my grades might)
> 
> oh well, it's only life right?
> 
> :)

It should have been awkward, that cab journey back to Clarke's place, but it isn't. It's teasing, and testing and full of tension, but it isn't awkward. 

The women sit in silence besides each other, but neither looks towards the other. Lexa places her elbow on the cab door and rests her head in her hand. Clarke looks out of the window at the passing lights of a sleeping city.

Every now and again Clarke will shift, and if she dares to glance at Lexa she will see the clenching of the brunette's jaw. But she doesn't glance. She looks out of the window.

As Lexa thanks the cab driver and pays the fare, Clarke walks up her driveway, reaching for the keys in her jacket pocket.

Lexa stands closely behind her, breath teasing the back of her neck, as she unlocks the door and pushes into her house. Clarke walks through, using the power of some saint to deliberately ignore Lexa as the brunette follows. Clarke hears the click of the door, Lexa hears the thump of their heartbeats. 

"Rules," declares Lexa when Clarke throws her jacket over the bannister. Lexa follows suit.

"No names, socks off, and if you stay until the morning you buy me a coffee," Clarke replies without hesitation. She's given the speech before.

"Socks off?" questions Lexa.

"It's weird," Clarke shrugs. "My house, my rules." 

"Done," Lexa replies.

"Good."

"Good."

The women stare at each other for a moment of heavy, heavy silence. But then they are moving. Bodies colliding in the space of Clarke's hallway. Kissing in the shadows. It isn't soft, oh fuck no it's not soft. It's hands in her, lip biting, clothes tugging not soft.

Clarke moans into Lexa's mouth when Lexa's nails scrape at the back of her neck. Clarke grapples for Lexa's belt. Clarke almost growls when Lexa pulls away, and it's all Lexa can do not to take Clarke there and then.

But "stop" she whispers into the echoes of their heavy breathing. "Strip clubs aren't your thing," she reminds Clarke, pressing a heated kiss against the blonde's jaw. "But I'm going to change your mind."

"You're going to strip for me?" asks Clarke breathlessly.

"And you're going to like it," Lexa responds huskily. "Might even dance." She smirks as Clarke growls again and pushes her away.

Clarke sends her a scorching look before her hand grasps Lexa's wrist and suddenly Lexa is being dragged up Clarke's stairs.

"Ah the Princess's bed chambers," comments Lexa. Clarke rolls her eyes and pushes her into her room, and then they're kissing again.

"I'm assuming you want music?" mentions Clarke, sauntering over to a pair of speakers sitting in a cabinet. Lexa's eyes follow the movements of her hips. "Any request?"

"Your house, your rules," reminds Lexa. Now she's standing directly behind Clarke, but this time her hands are pulling Clarke closer into her. 

"If that was truly the case," mutters Clarke, she can feel the press of Lexa's body against her back. "Then you would be undressed by now."

Lexa chuckles and it's deep and it makes Clarke's hand cling tighter to the cabinet before her.

"The Weeknd?" queries Lexa.

"Hmm," replies Clarke. "I only have the 50 shades album, will that do?"

"I never thought you'd be into that, Clarke," muses Lexa. Her hands moving on Clarke's hips. 

"I," starts Clarke, turning around as the music begins to play. She holds Lexa's dark gaze. "Have never tried it."

It takes a second for Lexa's mind to work well enough to respond. "Good to know," she says. Clarke smirks.

"Where do you want me?" the blonde whispers into Lexa's ear.

"It's not ideal," teases Lexa. The music plays. "But the edge of your bed."

Clarke shrugs at the comment, moving to perch where instructed. "I'm a doctor, Lexa, I don't spend a lot of time at home for it to need to be ideal. And normally I don't bring people here."

Lexa smirks. "It's not an empty bed tonight, Clarke."

"I've had worse," challenges Clarke.

"Yes," confirms Lexa. She moves away from the bed and turns the music up. "You have."

Beyoncé's 'Haunted' creeps from the speakers and through the room, the bass humming through the wood of the cabinet and resonating in the depths of the women's bones. 

And Lexa still faces away from Clarke as she stretches. Clarke's eyes trace the movement in the brunette's back beneath the shirt greedily.

When Lexa turns she smirks at Clarke's dark stare, but the brunette doesn't move forward yet. She moves her hips though, slowly with the best of the music. Left 'if I'm haunting you'. Right 'be haunting me".

She takes a step forward then, and Clarke gulps.

Another step, 'ghost in the sheets' and Lexa is dragging the hem of her shirt up her waist, but Clarke is determinedly not looking at the newly exposed skin. She's looking at dark eyes. 

'My wicked tongue' and Lexa pulls the shirt off completely. Still a metre away from the bed, she tosses the shirt somewhere behind her, and steps into Clarke's space. The blonde swallows again, and Lexa rests her hands on Clarke's thighs.

'I'm onto you' and Lexa crouches, and her intense gaze is now eye-level and Clarke looks away. Her eyes rove the brunette's face, follow the contours of Lexa's tanned neck.

Lexa's shoulders are toned, like really toned, and Clarke itches to touch them. And she has prominent collarbones. Lexa lifts herself up, Clarke has always had a thing for collarbo-oh shit Lexa has abs. Strong abs. That flex. As Lexa rolls her hips close to Clarke's body, Lexa's abs flex. And Clarke moans, because she can feel the heat of Lexa's body in the small space between them, but Clarke wants to feel the heat of Lexa's skin against her own.

Clarke reaches out, and Lexa's head tilts to the side. She bats Clarke's hands away. "No touching," she commands, and Clarke rolls her eyes.

"You've done this before," observes Clarke, voice strained with the weight of sexual tension.

Lexa smirks and moves her hand to walk her fingers up Clarke's shoulders and capture the blondes jaw in her grasp. "I had to pay my way through college somehow," chuckles Lexa. She smooths her hand down Clarke's neck and rests it against the blonde's chest. The heavy thump of Clarke's heartbeat still echoes the music. 

Lexa pushes down gently on Clarke's chest, guiding the blonde to lay down on the bed beneath her. Clarke does so, and manoeuvres herself so that her head is resting on the pillows. 

Lexa follows, hovering over Clarke. Her steady hand moves blonde hair away from Clarke's neck. Lexa kisses the exposed skin, teeth trail the length, Clarke moves her head to the side. 

"Off" demands Lexa, pushing Clarke's shirt up her body. Clarke sits up to help her and when she is free of the material her lips latch to Lexa's collarbone. Pale hands run down the strength of Lexa's torso. "You didn't do a very good job at stripping," the blonde tells Lexa when her hands meet that same damned belt buckle as before.

"Didn't hear you complaining earlier, Clarke," responds Lexa, jumping off the bed and pulling her skinny jeans from her legs. 

"Fair" Clarke concedes. Lexa moves to pull Clarke's jeans off, and Clarke lifts her hips to make it easier. The brunette hovers over Clarke, whose hands reach around Lexa's back to unclasp the woman's bra. It comes undone easily and Lexa is totally bare above her.

"See something you like?" smirks Lexa when Clarke bites her own lip. 

Clarke huffs and pushes the woman onto the bed, straddling her hips and looking down at her. Her hands stroke the skin of Lexa's ribs before she scrapes her chest up Lexa's to kiss her again. 

The feel of the material of Clarke's bra against her own breasts makes Lexa almost groan, but then the material is gone and it's just skin on skin and she does groan, and it makes Clarke chuckle, and fingers clench on to the strength of Lexa's biceps. 

Lexa lays still as Clarke moves against her, tracing muscles and shading skin with the blush of arousal. The kisses are not rushed, but they're aggressive in their contact.

Clarke is in control, and Lexa, despite everything she has always preferred, is more than willing to let the blonde take the lead. And Clarke does. She moves fast, dragging nails down Lexa's abs (oh those abs) and burning kisses down the length of Lexa's neck.

She moves fast, dragging nails up Lexa's thighs and burning kisses on her waist.

She moves fast, and Lexa does not complain.

Lexa is enjoying herself, because the doctor is undeniably gorgeous, and Lexa has finally met a woman who isn't after anything more but skin on skin. 

And wow, skin on skin is a good feeling. 

A really good feeling. 

When Clarke finally gives Lexa her release, Lexa does not let herself relax. Because there is Clarke, still on top of her, smiling down with that smug smirk and Lexa is not one to be just taken. Not at all.

She lets the moment build though, holding Clarke's dark gaze and breathing through parted lips. She raises her eyebrows as she lifts her hands from the bed sheets and runs it up Clarke's back, nails tingling up the blonde's spine. 

Clarke raises her eyebrows back, and Lexa's cups her jaw to pull her down into another kiss. It's with her spare hand that she travels down Clarke's front, teasing further and further down the blonde's body.

"Unfair," complains Clarke against Lexa's lips when a strong hand pauses above where the blonde needs it most. Lexa smirks in response, and Clarke pulls her face away to stare down at her.

That's when Lexa's hand moves further, and Clarke arches at the contact, at the steady rhythm. 

"If you want more," challenges Lexa, smirking, "then take it."

And so Clarke does, biting her lip to silence herself as she rides Lexa's hand. Lexa still smirks at her, sitting up to help the blonde. The press of bodies is familiar to both.

It's the scratch of nails on the back of Lexa's neck that makes her look up at the blonde, sweat-drenched skin all bare and all hers, and Lexa knows that Clarke has already marked her, so she returns the favour. She nips at skin, kissing to soothe the ache, and then nips somewhere else. 

Clarke bites her lip harder and collapses onto the bed besides her, all breathless and sex soaked smirk.

Lexa thinks of it as a parting gift. 

Clarke doesn't get her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> procrastinate with me on tumblr: thesewildfiresgrow
> 
> sometimes I make puns, but normally they're awful


End file.
